Aint that a kick in the head
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine thought it was just a simple dare but after a throwing up episode, his life will never be the same. warning MPREG
1. Triple Dog Dare

"Blaine?" Cooper Anderson asked his baby brother who at this very moment had his head hunched over in a toilet. "You okay squirt?" Blaine just kept throwing up. Cooper kneeled down to his brother. He started rubbing circles in his back. Blaine stopped for a moment and just hugged his brother.

"I don't know Coop!" Blaine said angrily as he started to sob. "I don't know what's wrong with me! This has been happening for weeks and nothing has stopped I think it has gotten worse!" Cooper felt Blaine's head.

"Well," he said "you don't have a fever" Cooper said. He thought for a moment then he just started laughing. Blaine heard him and got angry. He pushed Cooper away from him and got up and stormed off to his bed. He sat down Indian style on his bed.

"It's not funny Cooper! You try to throw up your whole stomach at once! IT'S NOT FUN!" Blaine was livid with anger. Cooper walked over to him.

" I was just thinking that I was once working on a commercial once and one of the ladies was throwing up like you are and well the next day she found put she was pregnant!" Cooper laughed then he became serious. "Hold the phone squirt! Maybe you are pregnant!" Blaine just laughed angrily at his older brother.

"Cooper you are insane! Men can't get pregnant!" Blaine said. He got up and started walking downstairs. Coopers mind was becoming dangerous.

"Mom has some pregnancy tests upstairs." He said to his Blaine "I dare you to take one!"

Blaine stood there looking at Cooper like he was crazy. "This is insane I don't have to take this" he said as he walked up the stairs trying ever so desperately to get away. Cooper was smart. He knew a way to get what he wanted.

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" Cooper screamed.

* * *

"Did you pee on it?" Cooper asked Blaine as they were standing outside the bathroom door. Blaine took the test and they were waiting for the results.

"Yes I peed on it what you thought I did lick it "Blaine asked sarcastically. Coopers watched beeped.

"Oh God!" Cooper exclaimed happily "this is it now go look at it "Blaine opened up the door and walked in. He picked up the white stick and looked down at it. He saw a little pink plus sign on it. Blaine stopped breathing. He walked out with the stick and showed it to Cooper. Cooper put a hand to his mouth.

"Cooper," Blaine said "it's positive. I'm pregnant"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Texting

I am sorry if this story is stupid to anyone and I received an anonymous review that hurt me. I now feel like Tina in a night of neglect after being heckled. So whoever it was I have this to say to them: if you don't like the story then why don't you put your mind to action and write one. I hope you're happy. Now back to the people who appreciate my time and effort: thank you so much for reading and please review and this is one of my first fan fictions.

* * *

"Maybe it is a false positive?" Cooper said looking the test upside down. Blaine sat there on the couch with his hands to his head. He cried softly to himself. He knew it was real because when he was seven he remembers the doctors tell his mother and father about a gene that he had but he couldn't remember most of the conversation. He also knew that male pregnancies were more common now. He knew he needed to see a doctor but he didn't want to go with Cooper. He knew Cooper would just sit around and asks many stupid questions to the nurses and doctors or he would remind everyone that he was the guy on that credit rating commercial. Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt after all Kurt was the father. He needed to text Kurt and fast. Blaine pulled out his phone and started typing:

_Kurt I need to talk to ASAP I am coming over to your house- KEH3 _

Not even two minutes later his phone buzzed:

_Why? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did you kill Cooper and need I to help bury his body? I knew that he would tick you off one day!-BEA3_

_I will explain everything to you soon I promise and no Coop isn't dead and I will see you in about an hour k I love you so much-KEH3_

_Ok I love you so much too and be careful NO texting and driving ok don't forget Quinn and the accident-BEA3_

Blaine didn't reply because by then he was on his way to the Hudson-Hummel house. He was still freaked out. A million questions flipped through his mind: how would Kurt react? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he wasn't a good father? What if he didn't take care of his body and miscarried? Blaine's mind was going everywhere. As the light turned green he didn't see the red convertible run a red light hitting Blaine on the side of his car flipping the car in the air. Blaine's car landed on the pavement with a dazed Blaine inside. Blaine looked around the inside of the car. His head was killing him but all he could think about was the little life inside of him.

* * *

I'm sorry! Blaine won't die or the baby wont either I promise! I just thought of a totally different way to have him get to the doctor. Please review and thank you for reading. Next chapter will come very soon.


	3. Ben

Thank you all my lovelies for reading!

* * *

Kurt paced the floors of his living room at least a thousand times. It had been two hours since Blaine last texted and he didn't show up at the Hudson- Hummel house. Kurt's hands were sweaty from him rubbing them constantly wondering where his boyfriend was.

"What if something happened dad?" Kurt asked franticly. Blaine had never been late before. Burt Hummel looked up from the paper. He saw the worry in karts eyes.

"I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic." Burt said calmly but he couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. He probably figured since Kurt was worried he was too. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He franticly picked it up with his shaking hands:

_Kurt hey its Cooper u need 2 gets down 2 Lima memorial as fast as u can_

Kurt began to panic. His hands shook as he typed back:

_Why? What happened? Is Blaine ok?-BEA3_

_Just get down here NOW_

* * *

At the hospital Cooper sat at his brother's bedside waiting for Blaine to wake up and smile. Cooper had never felt this way in his life. He felt alone and angry. He wanted to get revenge for whoever did this to his brother. He heard Blaine stir. He stood over Blaine quickly still holding onto Blaine's hand.

"Blaine its Coop I'm right here say something anything!" Cooper said with watery eyes. Blaine's head moved from side to side slowly.

"Kurt….Kurt" Blaine said slowly.

* * *

Kurt literally ran into the hospital. He ran up to the front desk to see a woman sitting at the desk typing on the computer.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Kurt said while panting. The woman just continued to type. Kurt was livid with anger. Why was no one paying attention to him?

"EXCUSE ME!" Kurt yelled while banging on the desk. The tiny woman jumped up. She stood up from her seat.

"Yes young man how may I help you?"

"I need to know where Blaine Warb… Anderson is. He is my boyfriend" Kurt said still annoyed. The nurse looked at a few papers while Kurt stood there waiting impatiently.

"He's on the second floor room 4B" she replied calmly. Kurt quickly ran to the elevator. He pushed the button thirty- seven times but the elevator was to slow for him.

"SCREW THE ELEVATOR!" he yelled and ran to the stairs. Kurt never ran any faster in his life. He looked at the numbers and found 4B. He opened the door to see Cooper holding Blaine's hand. Kurt couldn't help but cry. The picture that shocked him was Blaine. Blaine laid there with an oxygen tubes running up his nose and bruises covering his arms but left arm was in a sling and Blaine's right leg was in a cast. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine.

"Kurt…. Kurt" Kurt heard Blaine say. Cooper gave Kurt Blaine's hand. Kurt sat down in the chair. Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm right here sweetie" Kurt said with a crack in his voice "I am right here beside you" Kurt bent over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "What happened Cooper? What happened to him?"

Cooper stood next to Kurt. "A car ran a red light and hit him. He was barely conscious when they found him. The car flipped in the air. The other car was going like 80."Kurt sat there almost sobbing. "I wish he would wake up. I keep saying his name and telling him to wake up but all I hear is Kurt. Maybe if you sing to him? That's his alarm clock on his phone is you singing." Kurt began to sing:

_Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me_

_Ben, you're always running here and there_

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere_

_If you ever look behind_  
_And don't like what you find_  
_There's something you should know_  
_You've got a place to go_

_I used to say "I" and "me"_  
_Now it's "us", now it's "we"_

_Ben, most people would turn you away_

_I don't listen to a word they say_

_They don't see you as I do_  
_I wish they would try to_  
_I'm sure they'd think again_  
_If they had a friend like Ben_

_Like Ben_

_Like Ben_

By the end Kurt is sobbing. Slowly Blaine's eyes opened up. "Cooper go get a nurse now" Cooper ran out of the room. "I'm right here Blaine"

"Kurt …. Kurt… it's you." Blaine said slowly. Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine passionately. "Kurt what happened?"

"Well what do you remember?"

" all I remember is that I was on your way to your house and the light turned green and I was driving and a car hit me for the side and I remember feeling like I was at six flags, and then I can remember thinking about the baby and I have to admit it gets kind of fuzzy"

"What baby?" Kurt replied confused. By then the doctor walked in.

"Welcome back to the world Mr. Anderson!" she said happily "I'm Dr. Jett and I am handling your case now I have to ask you a couple questions. First off are you sexually active?"

Blaine felt embarrassed as he replied "yes but what does that have to do with the accident?" She stood there looking at her charts.

"Well as a matter of fact everything" she replied "because we ran some tests and have you ever heard of the carrier gene?" she asked.

"No what's wrong? Do I have an STD or something?" Blaine replied franticly. Kurt was scared. He squeezed his lovers hand tightly.

"Well Mr. Anderson," Dr. Jett said "you're pregnant"

* * *

Reviews are lovely! If you would like I have a poll up to see what Blaine has. If you want please review with what you would like to see happen and what Blaine should have and what names! Thank you for reading!


	4. Baby Unicorns

Hello my lovely readers! I do have a poll up for what Blaine should have so please take and review with names.

This is set two weeks after the accident.

* * *

Kurt pushed his boyfriend through the halls of McKinley in a wheelchair. Blaine sat there looking at everyone. They soon reached Blaine's locker. Kurt rummaged through the locker and found the American History book.

"Now don't forget you have a huge test in this tonight so I am taking you over my house and I am helping you study okay?" Kurt said as he handed Blaine the book.

" that's not all we need to talk about Kurt" Blaine said. "Kurt we need to talk about the baby" Blaine whispered the word baby. Kurt just walked behind Blaine and began pushing the wheelchair.

"I know and I promise will tonight. We still need to tell my parents and so do you" Kurt said. "You're ten weeks and we need to tell your mom and dad and I think that if we tell my dad and Carole, they can help." Blaine placed his arms around his chest as Kurt wheeled him into the empty choir room.

"I don't want to tell them Kurt," Blaine said "they weren't there for me before so what makes me think that they will want to now, what just because I am having a baby that they will support me." Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"They deserve to know!" Kurt said "I am not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to" Blaine nodded. "But at least let's tell my dad and Carole okay? They can help."

"okay." Blaine said happily. "You know Kurt you will be a good dad. You're so accepting." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"So this means you're keeping it?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled widely.

"Yes." He replied happily with tears in his eyes. "Yes we are having a baby. I am having your baby." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. Neither Kurt nor Blaine saw Jacob Ben Israel hiding out in Mr. Shue's office.

* * *

"Alright guys let's get things started!" Mr. Shue said happily standing at the piano. Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Shue if I may?"Mr. Shue motioned Kurt to come up and join him. Kurt stood there in front of everyone. "This song I know Finn sang to Quinn but I want to sing it to my beautiful boyfriend, Blaine. So honey this is to you"

_You're having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
You're having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

I can see it, your face is glowing,  
I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it

That you're having my baby,  
You're the man I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a man in love and I love what's going through ya,

The need inside you, I see it showing,  
Oh the seed inside you,  
Baby do you feel it growing,  
Are you happy you know it,  
That you're having my Baby,  
You're the man I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
You're Having my baby,  
You're a man in love and I love what's going through ya,

Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,  
You could of swept it from your live,  
But you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it.

And you're having my Baby,  
You're the man I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,

_You're Having my baby,  
You're a man in love and I love what's going through ya,_

You're having my Baby,  
You're the man I love, & I love what it's doing to ya,  
And You're Having my baby,  
You're a man in love and I love what's going through ya,

Yeah You're Having my baby

Kurt ended the song with tears in his eyes. He walked up to Blaine and kissed him.

"Aw what da hell?" Artie asked. The whole glee club was shocked.

"Blaine you're pregnant aren't you?" Quinn asked. Blaine smiled happily.

"Yes," Blaine said "I'm pregnant"

"BABY UNICORNS!" Brittany yelled happily

* * *

Thank you for reading I know its short but. Read and review with baby names and also take my poll please!


	5. Not Alone

Thank you for reading and please review and take the poll. I don't own glee I know it sucks

* * *

"Blaine," Mr. Shue asked. "Blaine are you sure you're pregnant, I mean, it could be a false positive?" Blaine looked over to Mr. Shue.

"No look it is real before the accident I was getting sick and I felt tired all the time. One day while I was hunched over the toilet and Cooper dared me to take a pregnancy test and well it was positive and then at the hospital they told me it was true" Blaine explained.

"But dude you are a dude and how will it come out and you don't seem moody or anything or…. Or…" Finn was trying to ask but he couldn't get it out "Mr. Shue can I be excused my brain hurts really badly?" Rachel turned and comforted him.

"Blaine are you keeping it?" Quinn asked. Quinn looked at him with concern.

"Yes I am." Blaine nodded as he rubbed his abdomen. "Yes Kurt and I will raise our little baby and tonight we tell Burt and Carole."

"So Finn keep your mouth shut do not tell dad or Carole if you do I swear I will burn ever one jacket vest you have!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finn shouted as fell on the floor. He laid there.

* * *

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed. He played with Kurt's auburn hair as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's abdomen.

"Kurt?" Blaine said interrupting the silence "Kurt I want to talk about something" Kurt looked up at his dapper boyfriend.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Kurt can we tell your parents after I get better? It will be in at least a week. Please Kurt?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes baby we can." Blaine smiled. Blaine felt the contents of his stomach rise. He cuffed his hand to his mouth. Kurt knew what that meant. He quickly grabbed the wastebasket of the floor next to his bed and gave it to Blaine. Blaine revisited his lunch once more. He sobbed warm tears as he threw up. Kurt rubbed circles on Blaine's back.

" shhhhhhhh" Kurt said. "Just relax its alright you will be fine" Kurt felt like he wanted to cry. Blaine lifted his head still sobbing. Kurt took him into his arms. Kurt started to sing softly in Blaine's ear.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Thank you Kurt" Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"For what sweetie?"

"For everything." Blaine replied "for being a great boyfriend and for giving me this beautiful gift." Kurt began to cry. Blaine noticed Kurt crying. "Please no honeys don't cry" Blaine started to cry too then he began to sing:

_I've been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
and I've seen how heartless  
the world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_  
_you felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_to make you see_

_'Cause baby, you're not alone_  
_'cause you're here with me_  
_and nothings ever gonna bring us down_  
_'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_and you know it's true_  
_it don't matter what'll come to be_  
_our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it aint easy_  
_But it aint hard trying_  
_everytime I see you smiling_  
_and I feel you so close to me_  
_tell me_

_That baby you're not alone_  
_'cause youre here with me_  
_and nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_and you know it's true_  
_it don't matter what'll come to be_  
_our love is all we need to make it through_

"Kurt I love you so much." Blaine said "and you are not alone" Kurt whipped his tears.

"I kind of got that in the song Blaine" Kurt said in a 'in a matter of fact' tone. Blaine nodded his head.

* * *

Well there it is! Thank you for reading don't forget to review. The song Blaine was singing is called not alone and it is from a very harry potter musical (which I was watching while writing this)


	6. As Long As You're Mine

I don't own glee. This is set 1 week after the last chapter.

* * *

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue said as he turned around. "This weeks lesson is all about stage performance so come up with a Broadway song to sing and dress up like the characters and later on this week we will all perform so I want to spend our time practicing and performing all this hour so let's go." Everyone paired up.

"Kurt I have an idea!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt stared at his boyfriend. As Blaine was describing his idea Kurt didn't hear one word he kept noticing different changes in Blaine. For example Kurt noticed that Blaine's cheeks were rosy. He couldn't stop staring at Blaine. Blaine was carrying his child and he knew that Blaine would be happy.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He noticed that Kurt wasn't even listening. "Kurt are you listening to me?" Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" Blaine had tears in his eyes. He was mad but he was more upset. Kurt noticed his lover had tears in his eyes. "Oh! Honey, what's wrong?"

"You aren't listening to me Kurt! I am trying so hard to help with our project and you won't listen to me!" Blaine said. He started to cry and whimper. Kurt pulled him into a hug.

" honey I was trying to listen it's just that you look so beautiful with your rosy cheeks and… and I just got caught up with knowing that in nine months we will have a baby." Blaine began to sob.

"I LOVE YOU KURT HUMMEL!" Blaine yelled through his sobs. "I was saying that I want to do that song 'as long as your mine' from wicked"

"Blaine I was thinking the same thing!"

* * *

That Friday everyone was ready. Kurt was painting his skin green at the vanity. Mercedes was walking behind him.

"Damn white boy!" she exclaimed "could you be any more green?" Kurt smiled as he looked at Mercedes through the mirror.

"I could" he laughed. Blaine walked over to Kurt as he was trying to button up his 'Fiyero' vest. He just couldn't get it over his abdomen.

"Kurt!" Blaine said. "This isn't buttoning!" Kurt got up from his vanity and tried buttoning the vest.

"That's impossible!" Kurt yelled "I measured you myself and how can it not fit!"

"Well he is pregnant!" Mercedes said in the back ground "hell it might be twins!" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Twins!" he yelled. He started to hyperventilate. "Kurt I can't handle one baby let alone two!"

"Blaine it's not twins!" Kurt said that to comfort Blaine but Kurt didn't know what to think. Sam walked backstage.

"Hey Klaine!" he shouted. "You're up!"

"What the hell is a klaine?" Blaine yelled.

"It's our nickname for you like Finchel" Mercedes explained. Kurt was able to button up Blaine's vest as they headed out. Kurt could see the whole glee club staring. The music started. Kurt walked on stage and sat down on the floor. He soon began to sing:

_Kiss Me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight,  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with  
You wanting me, and  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out, it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last,  
As long as you're mine.  
_then Blaine walked and sat down on stage and held Kurt tightly as he sang: _  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell  
_Both: _  
Every moment, as long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body and  
Make up for lost time  
Blaine:  
Say there's no future for us as a pair...  
Both:  
And though, I may know, I don't care  
Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As Long As You're Mine_

The song ended with Blaine teary eyed. Mr. S6hue walked up to the stage clapping.

"Excellent guys!" he said "well done!" both Blaine and Kurt bowed.

"I didn't like it!" Rachel said. "This song is for a man and a woman." Blaine got mad.

"Oh shush it hobbit!" he yelled while walking towards the end of the stage. "Just because Kurt sang your most treasured part doesn't mean you have to tear everyone down. I think that…."

Kurt was the only one who noticed that Blaine was walking off stage.

"BLAINE NO!" Kurt yelled as Blaine fell off the stage.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely! Don't forget the poll I have please vote.


	7. Suprise!

Thank you for reading and a key element will be revealed in this chapter! This chapter begins after school.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Blaine was mad at himself for falling off stage. The waiting room was quiet because no one was there except for nurses. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. He could tell Blaine was tense.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"I am so stupid" Blaine replied. He turned away from Kurt. Kurt wanted to cry.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned towards Kurt. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"You trust me to keep our baby safe and I can't do it!" Blaine said he started to hiccup and cry. "I…. can't… hiccup…take care…. Of….hiccup… it" Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine sobbed into his shoulders.

"Listen to me." Kurt said. He pulled Blaine's chin up to look into his eyes. "Blaine I love you more than anything in this world and I love our baby just as much. Now it was an accident that you fell off stage. That's just one time! We have the rest of our child's life to take care of it, and every parent makes a mistake. That's what makes them parents!" Blaine smiled. Kurt always knew what to say.

"But I just know you are going to leave me!" Blaine said. Kurt was confused. He pulled Blaine into another hug.

"I won't ever Blaine" he said. "Now why do you think I will?" Blaine sniffled.

"Because I'm getting fat" Blaine replied. Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"Oh honey!" Kurt exclaimed laughing. "Is that what you think?"

"I know you will because I have doubled in size! My jeans are barely buttoning anymore!"

Blaine started to cry more. Kurt pulled him into another hug. "I think you love so beautiful and I think you are starting to have that pregnancy glow." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine Anderson" a nurse called. Both Blaine and Kurt got up and walked inside the doors. "Alright Blaine let's start with weighing you now if you will step on the scale." Blaine hesitated at first then he stepped on. The nurse played with scale and then wrote the measurements down. "Well your original weight was 112 and now you are at 116." The nurse led them to a room with baby posters. Blaine sat on the bed while Kurt stood right next to him. "So I take it you're the father?" she said pointing to Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Okay well the doctor will be here with you shortly" she said as she walked out.

Blaine couldn't stay still. He pulled Kurt into a hug as soon as the nurse left. "Kurt I'm so scared. What if something's wrong? I've gained more weight and something's wrong I know it!" Kurt was worried but something told him that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong" Kurt said confidently. "I think the weight gain has been because you have been eating a lot of red vines lately" Blaine laughed and nodded.

"But Kurt they are so good"

"But Blaine twizzlers are the same thing" Kurt protested. Blaine pulled away from Kurt.

"But red vines are the miracle candy" Blaine gasped "name one thing they can't do?"

"Hello boys!" Dr. Jett said as she walked in "we meet again!" Blaine tightly held on to Kurt's hand. "So Blaine if you will lean back and take off your shirt and also you might need to unbutton your pants so we can do an ultrasound" Blaine did as she said. He didn't let go of Kurt. "This will be cold to the touch" she said as she held up a bottle of blue goo. She squirted it on Blaine's lower abdomen. Blaine shivered. She took a wand and put it to Blaine's abdomen. She moved it around and soon the room was filled with a sound. "Oh my" Blaine began to get worried. He knew what a regular heartbeat sounded like.

"What's wrong?" he asked franticly "what is wrong with our baby?"

She smiled "nothing but its twins!" Blaine sat up quickly.

"WHAT?" both Kurt and Blaine exclaimed.

* * *

On the way home Kurt was as happy as he drove. Blaine was happy too just shocked. He stared at the sonogram pictures as Kurt pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded. "Can we tell your parents tonight?"

"Yeah I was going to suggest we do" Kurt and Blaine got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Dad! We need to talk! We all do" Kurt called throughout the house. Burt and Carole came in the room.

" Kurt is something wrong?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled widely

"Hardly" he said. He handed them each a copy of the ultrasound. Blaine was scared. Then Burt and Carole screamed happily. They pulled the boys into a hug.

"This is so awesome!" Burt yelled.

"You're not mad?" Kurt asked.

"Why should I?" Burt said. "I knew you two love each other very much and I can't really say anything bad about having sex without marriage because I did it too. I was quite the ladies' man back then."

"GROSS DAD"

* * *

Please review with what you think they should be named.


	8. My Precious Ones

Thank you for reading and please review. This is a very short chapter. I just wanted to add this in the story.

* * *

Blaine stayed the night at Kurt's but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the two little lives growing inside of him. Blaine was tired but he couldn't close his eyes. Blaine rubbed his bump softly as he started to cry. Kurt heard the whimpers and turned over.

"What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked.

"I can't sleep" Blaine replied flatly. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's bump. He rubbed it softly. "Will you sing to me Kurt?" Kurt smiled. Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt thought of a song and he started to sing:

"_My precious ones, my tiny ones, lay down your pretty heads.  
My dearest ones my sleepy ones, it's time to go to bed_

_my precious ones, my darling ones; don't let your lashes weep._  
_My cherished ones, my weary ones; it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your heads and give your cares to me._  
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms,_  
_you're safe as you will ever be so hush my dears and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._  
_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God_  
_and if you should awake..._

_My precious ones, my tiny ones,_

_I'll kiss your little cheeks_  
_and underneath the smiling moon_  
_I'll send you back to sleep."_

He heard Blaine snore slightly. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's bump and closed his eyes drifting to sleep knowing that his precious ones were safe in his arms.

* * *

Please review and the song Kurt sang was called "my precious one" by Celine Dion. I know Kurt doesn't believe in God but it's the song lyrics.


	9. Family Dinner

Thank you all for voting on my poll!

* * *

Blaine shut his locker with his eyes half shut. It was the end of the day and he promised Kurt he'd tell his mom about the twins. He was tired and he felt like he was sleeping through his pregnancy. Kurt had to do some after school tutoring so Blaine texted Cooper to take him home because he was too tired to drive. Cooper walked up to his little brother.

"Hi squirt!" he said. Blaine just hugged Cooper happily. They started to walk away. Cooper had an arm around Blaine. "So when you going to tell mom?"

"Mm maybe soon" Blaine replied "I can't hide this much longer" Blaine looked down at his abdomen.

"How about tonight at dinner" cooper suggested even though Blaine was going to tell his mom "you know dads leaving tonight so he can't you know do anything" Blaine nodded.

"Well yeah I guess and having mom on my side will help you know"

"I love my ideas" Cooper said proudly. Blaine didn't want to argue with his brother but he did want a warm hug. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Coop" Blaine said while still in the hug "I'm glad you were the first to know"

"Me too squirt" Cooper smiled "I love you remember that and my little coopers" Blaine pulled out of the hug and started walking again as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Really little Coopers for my babies' names?" Blaine asked. Coopers face dropped.

"You don't like it?"

"No it's cool"

"I knew it!"

* * *

That night at dinner, Blaine bounced his leg up and down. He couldn't stay still. Blaire Anderson was smart and she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Blaine? "She asked. "You haven't said a word" Blaine sighed. He wanted to just come out with it.

"Mom," Blaine said "I'm pregnant" Cooper dropped his fork on his plate. He sat there with a pretend shocked looked on his face.

"Blaine you are too funny!" his mom laughed.

"Mom I'm serious" Blaine yelled. Blaire looked at her son. She saw the seriousness in his eyes

"Okay you are serious"

"Finally she believes me" Blaine said. His emotions were starting to take control. Blaire turned to Cooper.

"Cooper?"

"What?"

"Did you know about this?" she asked. Cooper bit his lip.

"ummmmmmmmmm about that see-"

"He knows," Blaine said. "He figured it out before I did." Blaire quickly thought.

"Ok don't freak out" she said quickly "I am on your side Blaine. I am happy. I get a grand baby. We have something to deal with your dad is going to freak"

Cooper smiled. "no kidding he is when we tell him this he is going to go all crazy like Blaine at a bow tie store" little did they know that Kaine Anderson was standing in the hall listening.

"He's freaked out "kaine said. " I heard every bit of it"

Blaine dropped his fork on his plate. "Great now he's heard my life is just getting better and better"

Cooper smiled sacredly. He was shaking. "We are so screwed" he said "all five of us" Cooper thought of a plan.

"I think I am just going to die right now Blaine to help save us" cooper suggested. He screamed and fell to the floor. He wiggled around for a minute.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDIOT BROTHER!"

* * *

Please review. Name ideas would be nice.


	10. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to say that there is a new poll up on my profile and it is kind of critical for some of the next chapter. Thank you for all of your votes on my last poll! I am having a little bit of writers block on my stories, and it doesn't help that I have an ear infection and I got 4 nasty reviews, so if you have any ideas at all just review this note and I will answer! I can't promise the ideas will be in but I will try with all my might to have them in. I also want to give a shout out to supergleek10 because without her these stories would not be up so thank you supergleek10.


	11. Hide and Seek

So the votes are in! I don't own glee. Again thank you to supergleek10 she helped with this chapter.

* * *

Blaine was screwed and he knew it. His dad just sat there glaring at him. Blaine hated the silence. It felt like a knife was going into his back. He fiddled around with his fingers as he sat there. He looked over at his mother. She sat there lifeless. Blaine bit his lip hard.

"It's twins" Blaine said flatly. Blaire smiled happily. Cooper laughed. Blaine looked over at his father. Kaine bit down on his lip.

"Well congratulations" kaine said his voice lifeless. He crossed his arms across his chest. Blaine was shocked. He had never known his father to love to accept him. "You've just ruined your life by conceiving the gay devil's spawns" Blaine started to sob but he was livid. His hormones weren't helping either. Blaine was a volcano.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood up from his chair. Kaine rose slowly from his chair. His hands were clenched into fists.

"Did I hear right?" Kaine said as he walked around the table. "Did I hear right? Are my ears playing tricks on me?" by now Blaine had his father's face in his. Blaine didn't say a word. He just looked at the ground. "That's what I thought fag"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blaine screamed. Blaine pushed Kaine out of his face. Kaine slapped his son across the face.

"How dare you talk to your father like that?"

" If you don't want me to talk to you like that then why do you give me the temptation?" Blaine asked fighting back anger. Kaine just stood there. "So how dare you talk to your son like that, or for that matter your grandchildren?" Kaine was so mad. His face was beat red. Kaine punched Blaine in the face knocking him to the floor.

"HEY!" a voice screamed. "DON'T YOU HIT MY BROTHER" Kaine cocked his head towards Cooper.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! IT'S MY HOUSE AND I AM AN ADULT UNLIKE YOU WHO CANT EVEN HOLD A DAMN JOB!" Cooper stood there holding himself.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Blaine yelled still lying on the floor. Kaine lunged at Blaine and went onto of him and started to ring Blaines neck. All Blaine could think about was his babies. He tried to fight but his dad was too strong for him.

"KAINE STOP IT!" Blaire screamed she ran over and tried to pull of the man off of her son. Blaine could feel like slipping away. Cooper thought quickly. He ran over to the table and found a glass vase. He ran over and flung the vase over his father's head. Kaine fell off of Blaine knocked out. Blaine gasped for air. Blaire sighed. She looked over at Blaine

"Cooper," She said flatly. "Take him to the hospital." Cooper picked up Blaine and walked out the door.

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed happily. He looked at his beautiful twins. He was happy he was going to be a father. His phone vibrated taking him away from dream state.

"Hello "he sighed.

"Kurt?" Kurt didn't recognize the woman's voice.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Blaine's mother Blaire, you need to get to the hospital now."

* * *

"Blaine I am so sorry." Cooper said crying. "I should have done more"

"No Coop," Blaine said. His voice raspy. "The babies are safe and you were just stunned everyone was" Blaine took Cooper's hand. Cooper didn't want to hold hands he wanted to hold his little brother for forever. Cooper took Blaine into a hug. Cooper moved his head slowly down to Blaine's stomach. He rested his head on Blaine's ever growing belly.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Coop" Blaine smiled just as Kurt and the doctor walked in. Kurt ran to Blaine and embraced him "hello to you"

"Are you alright? Your mom called and said you were in the hospital." Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just had a disagreement with my dad" Blaine said as he brushed his lover hair back with his hand.

"You call almost being strangled to death a disagreement" Cooper laughed.

"Alright boys," Dr. Jett said as she grabbed the sonogram machine. "Let's look at these twins" Kurt sat next to Blaine. The doctor squirted gel on Blaine's abdomen. Blaine took Kurt's hand. He looked down at his abdomen. It had gotten larger. He was scared. She moved the wand around. "There they are! They are doing- wait what is this?" Blaine sat up.

"What's wrong with them?" Blaine said franticly.

"It's triplets! The little one was hiding"

* * *

Alright there it is! I modeled Kaine after August from the book Water for Elephants. It's one of my favorites. Please review !


	12. Slushies

I don't own glee.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS TRIPLETS?" Blaine yelled confused. He griped onto Kurt's hand harder.

"Honey I am losing feeling in my hand" Kurt said softly as he winced in pain. Blaine couldn't believe what the doctor just said that his twins just turned into triplets.

"Kurt what are we going to do?" Blaine said. He looked at Kurt.

"First off loose the grip. You are making me loose the feeling in it." Kurt said. "Second of all, everything will be okay. We have your mom, Cooper, my dad and Carole and they will be happy to help. Trust me we will love these triplets and nothing will change this. I'm not going to leave you no matter what I promise you that. We are in this together." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much" he choked. Kurt hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

_The next week at school _

_10 weeks_

Blaine and Kurt walked into school with their heads held high. Blaine was barely able to hide his bump but he didn't care. He had Kurt and his triplets and he was happy. But he noticed as they walked in everyone stared at him. A couple hockey players stood near their lockers.

"What's up Prego?" he yelled loudly. The whole school was quiet. Suddenly red slushy flew in their faces.

"HAVE FUN GIVING BIRTH!" Azimo yelled. Blaine started to cry. They knew everyone did. Both Blaine and Kurt were picked up and carried into the locker rooms

"LET ME GO!" Blaine said as he kicked his feet. He was set down on a bench.

"You kids alright?" a woman's voice asked. Blaine looked to Kurt. Kurt whipped the slushy out of his eyes.

"Yeah I think so" Kurt said. "Thank you Coach Beiste"

* * *

I know its short but I am having writers block. So please review with any ideas for the story.


	13. Holding Out for Kurt

**I don't own glee**

**So I am so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"So why is the school in such an uproar about my pregnancy?" Blaine asked Coach Beiste as she assorted them to the choir room. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly.

"I don't know pumpkin" she replied sadly. "All I know is if you guys need any assistance just let me know. Here is my number if you need anything text or call me."

She handed the two a card. Blaine took it happily.

"Coach?" Kurt asked. "Will you be here for sectionals?"

"Yeah" she replied. "Will asked me to help with practice since I know about male pregnancies."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked. His hands wrapped around his swollen stomach tightly.

"My brother and his partner got pregnant a while back and someone on the football team was pregnant before he transferred." She replied. "Will figured that I could help you while you guys were dancing so you don't get dehydrated or get mad and punch someone"

"Thank you" Blaine said.

By then they were in the auditorium. They trio walked onto the stage in their practice gear. They all started warming up.

"Gosh Blaine!" Brittany exclaimed "Why did you eat such a big lunch?"

Blaine ignored the comment. He just sat down on the floor and tied his shoes. Kurt came over and sat down next to him.

"Remind me why I look like I am twenty weeks already?" Blaine asked. He was so annoyed. He tried to hide his bump but nothing worked.

"Maybe it's because you are pregnant with triplets" Kurt replied.

Blaine leaned into Kurt.

"I'm so tired" he whined.

"I know" Kurt said. "Tomorrow is Saturday so you can rest all you want"

Blaine nodded.

"Alright sloppy babies!" Sue yelled into her megaphone.

"It is time to get ready for your loss at regionals or sectionals! I don't really care." she snapped. "Not to mention the great humiliation you will be experiencing after your loss"

Blaine was angry. He hated that Sue didn't give them any words of encouragement.

"Sue!" Will snapped "Let's get some positive attitude"

Sue rolled her eyes and walked back.

"Alright guys! Sectionals are coming up which means hard work!" will said. "So let's start! 5 6 7 8"

An eighty's beat started up and everyone danced. Santana started to sing:

"_Goddess on the mountain top  
burning like a silver flame  
the summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name"_

Everyone joined in:

"_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
at your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, _

_I'm your fire _

_at your desire"_

Mercedes started her solo:

"_Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
making every man a man  
Black as the dark night she was  
got what no-one else had  
Wa!"_

Everyone:

"_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
at your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, _

_I'm your fire_

_At your desire"_

Kurt and Blaine dance around, almost making Blaine sick.

Santana and Mercedes joined in together:

"_Goddess on the mountain top  
burning like a silver flame  
the summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name"_

Everyone finished:

"_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
at your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
at your desire"_

A smooth melody began and Kurt started to sing:

"_You know I'm not one to break promises  
I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend  
But there's something inside that I need to release  
Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on  
You know we're headed separate ways"_  
_  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way_"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes before singing:

_"You gave me more that I can return  
Yet there's so much that you deserve  
Nothing to say, nothing to do,  
I've nothing to give  
I must leave without you_

_You know we're headed separate ways_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_  
_So I'll be on my way"_

They both stood in the middle of the stage as everyone danced in a circle around:

"_And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing that I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way_  
_So I'll be on my way_"

Blaine fell on the ground. He was so dizzy. Kurt and Coach Beiste rushed to his side. If one more thing happened to Blaine and the babies he was gonna scream.

"Come on get up!" Sue yelled angrily into her megaphone.

Blaine fought back the anger.

"Come on!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE QUIET!?" A voice yelled.

The voice was Kurt.

"Why don't you stick a sock in it unicorn?!" She yelled back.

"You can't talk to students like that!" Blaine said. "It's disrespectful!"

Sue walked off.

"Mr. Shue" Kurt said. "We are so sorry."

"Thank you" Will said. "I wanted her to leave"

Will walked over and helped Blaine up.

"So let's start again!" He said. "Kurt Blaine. Take five"

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Papa Bear Kurt

**I don't own glee**

**Warning: Some sensuality and sex talk**

**I want to thank mmm189 for her help**

* * *

"Come on Blaine" Mercedes whined. "My hair is turning white out here!"

"Yeah come on already!" Quinn said.

"No!" Blaine said from behind a curtain.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Quinn said.

Blaine burst through the red curtain. He walked out in a pink polo shirt and white Capri pants.

"You know for a paternity store, they sure have a lot of pink in the men's section" Blaine muttered.

The three were at a paternity clothes store in the mall looking for clothes for Blaine since he was out growing all of his clothes. He was only twelve weeks pregnant and he looked four months.

"Awww you look cute." Quinn said happily.

"I don't want to be cute!" Blaine exclaimed.

Mercedes smiled happily. Blaine looked in front of a mirror. Mercedes and Quinn followed him.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this" Blaine whined.

"Oh come on white boy!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Your pants weren't even buttoning anymore!"

"Well I could have gone up a size or two" Blaine said. He started fidgeting with the pink shirt. "I didn't have to resort to paternity clothes. Everything is just so bright! I look rid-"

"Adorable!" a saleslady exclaimed. She walked over to Blaine. "Absolutely adorable! I think it's you!"

"I guess you don't know me very well do you" Blaine mumbled under his breath.

He wetted his lips.

"Do you think there is anything with more masculine colors like green, navy or black?" Blaine asked. "You know for the dad to be who could kick some ass if he wanted to?"

The lady looked at him strange.

"I'll check" she said as she walked off but before she did she touched Blaine's stomach. "Oh parenthood!"

She walked off.

"Explain to me the touchy thing!" Blaine snapped. "Why everyone thinks my stomach is public property now?"

"It's normal don't worry" Quinn said.

"The only one I want touching my stomach is Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

* * *

Back at the Hummel-Hudson house Finn was up in his room with Rachel. She ruffled his hair.

"You're hair does look sexy that way" she said.

"Thanks" Finn smiled.

Rachel kissed Finn tenderly even though there were no feelings. Finn pulled away.

"That's your 'I want to have sex kiss'" Finn commented. He was confused.

"Don't you want to?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Well this morning at school since your boobs looked slightly bigger then I wanted to" Finn replied. "Wait that's not the point! My mom and Burt are downstairs and I don't have protection with me"

"So we don't have to use protection" Rachel commented. She kissed Finn's neck.

Finn felt strange like the kisses meant nothing. They had no meaning.

"Let's have a baby" she said under her breath.

Finn pulled her off of him. He looked at her.

"Let's have a baby?" he repeated confused. "We are too young!"

"Well Kurt and Blaine are having a baby" she whined.

"Yeah but they weren't trying to get pregnant!" Finn shouted. "Why do you even want to?"

"Everyone is all over Kurt and Blaine-"

"And you want to steal their spotlight" Finn finished.

Rachel was caught red handed.

"Why can't you be not selfish for once in your life!?" Finn shouted.

* * *

Downstairs Kurt and Blaine walked in with tons of shopping bags. Mercedes and Quinn made Blaine buy the outfit and Blaine had to wear it home so Kurt could see. Kurt set the bags down and then took off his jacket. Blaine did the same. They both heard yelling upstairs.

"I wonder what that is about" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is I want to go upstairs and get into my pajamas and then snuggle with my baby daddy" Blaine said.

Kurt embraced Blaine in a hug. They started to kiss. Suddenly Rachel came down the stairs with Finn in front of her.

"And do me a favor!" Finn shouted. "Don't come back here Berry!"

Rachel looked at Blaine furiously.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANDERSON!" she yelled. She pushed Blaine down on the floor. Kurt went to him.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked at the voice. Carole stood there with Burt.

"Listen here Rachel" she said. "Did you know that when you mess with Blaine you mess with my grandchildren? So I suggest you get out of here Rachel before one of us decided to throw you on the ground."

"Oh whatever Carole!" she snapped. "Just shut up"

"Hey that's my step mom!" Kurt yelled as he got up and looked at Rachel. "And I don't appreciate you talking to her like that and I don't appreciate you pushing down my pregnant boyfriend and I wish you would have pushed me because I would have punched you harder than you pushed him down and I would love to have a girl fight with you"

Rachel laughed and pushed Kurt. Kurt pushed her back. Rachel finally punched Kurt in the face. Kurt threw more punches at her than she could.

Burt ran over and grabbed Kurt and lifted him off the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Kurt screamed. "LET ME AT HER!"

"It's alright" Burt whispered in his ear. Kurt tried to break his father's grip but he couldn't. Finn grabbed Rachel and took her outside. Carole went to Blaine.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked softly.

Blaine nodded. He had never seen Kurt so mad. He started sobbing. Kurt got out of his dad's grip but he was different. He was calm. He rushed to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said. "I don't know what came over me."

"I guess it was your papa bear instincts" Blaine said.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	15. Sadie Hawkins

**I don't own glee. Sorry for the long wait. I hit writer's block but my friend Atlanta (like the city in Georgia cool right) helped me out a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who can tell me what a Sadie Hawkins Dance is?" Mr. Shuester asked as class came to order.

"Horror" Blaine said before Brittany could say anything. Rachel raised her hand.

"It's a dance where **girls** ask **boys** to go with them."

"Right Rachel" Kurt said annoyed. "And looks like I will be asking Blaine since I could pass up as the girl in the relationship."

Blaine smiled. "Actually I actually could since I am pregnant and that's what women can do."

"But neither of you are biologically girls." Rachel protested.

"Guys!" Mr. Shuester yelled. "The subject doesn't matter if you're gay or straight all that matters is that we are singing there!"

Finn stared at Mr. Shuester dumbfounded.

"Wow Mr. Shue that's the fastest lesson you've ever taught." He said.

Mr. Shuester shook his head. He just sat on a stool and sighed. He hated that Rachel and Kurt were fighting. He wanted everyone to be friends.

"Finn" Rachel said. "Would you like to go with the dance with me?"

"No. I don't go with immature, self-absorbed girls who want to get pregnant just for attention"

"Preach" Blaine said.

"Shut up Blaine!" Rachel yelled. "Why don't you go take your prenatal vitamins?"

"Why don't you go get a nose job before Alfred Hitchcock makes a movie out of your bird beak?" Blaine snapped back.

"Oh just shut it you pregnant mother-"

"If you don't like us then why don't you just leave?" Tina pitched in.

Rachel got up and stormed out.

"Thank you Tina" Blaine and Kurt both said.

* * *

Blaine was getting his books for class at his locker. He sighed as he rested a hand on his baby bump.

"Hey Blaine" a voice said. Blaine turned and saw Tina.

"Hey Tina. How's it going?" he said.

"Pretty good. I have no complaints." She leaned up against the lockers.

"Hey thanks for the help with Rachel. To seconds later and my hormones would have had me on the floor." Blaine laughed.

"Like when you fell off the stage"

"Right" Blaine said. "I guess getting pregnant caused me to get clumsy."

"So about this Sadie Hawkins thing…" Tina drifted off. "Would you like to go with me?"

Blaine looked at Tina. He sighed. He rubbed his stomach. He couldn't go with her. He was pregnant and with Kurt.

"Tina, I think you're nice and all but no. Thank you though"

"Oh"

"I'm going with my baby daddy" he laughed. He tried to laugh it off but he couldn't he felt bad.

"I understand" she said as she walked off. She always liked Blaine and she thought maybe he would be nice enough but it didn't happen and she really did understand. She saw a cute guy she knew walking down the hall. He walked up to her.

"That must have been rough." He said. "You do know he is gay right?"

"Oh course. He goes out with one of my friends" Tina replied.

"So why did you ask him?"

"Just a school girl fantasy"

"And he turned you down? I am so unfriending him on Facebook" he said. They walked for a moment. "Hey how about you go with me?"

Tina looked at him funny.

"But girls are supposed to ask guys."

"And do you think anyone follows those rules? I like to make my own rules."

"Well to make this fair would you like to go with me to the dance Eli?"

"I'd love to" he smiled.

* * *

"Oh Blaine you look wonderful!" Carole exclaimed.

Blaine was trying to find a tuxedo that fit without buying or renting one.

"Thanks I was hoping Finn's would fit me since they don't really make maternity tuxes"

"Well since I'm not going" Finn drifted off.

"Hey maybe you should go" Blaine suggested. "Make Rachel jealous. I hear she is going with some sophomore from NYADA."

"But I don't know who would ask me"

"Quinn!" Kurt said as he walked in a blue tuxedo. "Rachel always gets jealous when you do things with Quinn"

"True" Finn said. He looked at Kurt. "Looking good bro."

"Why thank you!" Kurt exclaimed happily. "It's my dad from his prom. It's nice since it's a different color."

"Yeah because it's from the time when I had hair" Burt said when he walked in.

"So you had auburn hair?" Finn asked.

"No Kurt gets his hair color from his mother" Burt replied. He hugged Kurt.

"Has anyone heard of who Tina was going with? She seemed kind of down" Finn asked. Blaine froze. He knew he needed to tell them.

"Tina asked me" he said.

Kurt looked at Blaine strangely.

"What did you say?"

"What did you think I said? Yeah Tina you can go with a fat gay man who has a boyfriend! No, I said no"

"So you have two dates?" Finn asked.

"No" Blaine replied. "I rejected her"

Kurt looked down sadly.

"I hope she found someone"

* * *

At the dance, everyone was having a ball. There were snowflakes everywhere and fake snow on the ground. Kurt and Blaine walked in hand and hand.

"At least they don't choose a queen" Kurt commented.

Blaine smiled. Tina saw Blaine and Kurt from across the room. She grabbed Eli and took him over there.

"Hi Kurt…Blaine. I'd like you to meet my date Eli"

Eli waved. He thought Blaine was handsome even though he had a baby bump.

"Blaine do you want to dance?" Eli asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded that it was okay.

"Sure"

Eli took Blaine's hand and led him on the dance floor.

"I don't know about him" Kurt thought out loud. "He looks like he is trying to put the moves on my man."

"Oh lighten up Kurt!" Tina said.

"Why didn't you ask Mike to go to the dance with you?" Kurt asked.

"He's out of town with his parents" Tina said. "And I really like Blaine"

"But you are with Mike and Blaine is pregnant with my babies"

Meanwhile Blaine and Eli were dancing. Blaine tried not to dance too much.

So I've never really seen you around" Blaine said. "You friended me on Facebook."

"Yeah I just moved here a month ago, and I think you're hot"

"And I'm pregnant" Blaine snapped.

"And I don't care"

"And I am also pregnant"

"And that doesn't bother me" Eli said.

Eli leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine quickly pushed Eli away. Blaine walked away from him and went to Kurt.

"Tina how about you dance with Blaine and I will go see about this Eli" Kurt said. He was upset. How many things were going to happen to them?

Kurt went up to Eli.

"Stay away from him" he said.

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot do?" Eli asked.

"I'm his boyfriend and he and I are having a family"

"Yeah well here's the thing. I know pregnant people have sexually wants and you might not be able to fulfill them. So I can"

"You won't need to because you will stay away from him and my babies" Kurt said. "Cause if you don't you're in trouble"

"Oh Hummel is jealous"

"Just keep yourself away from him. My dad changed your oil yesterday and it would be a shame if your brakes were cut" Kurt snapped as he walked away.

* * *

**OH SNAP Kurt threatened Eli. **

**Please review with ideas I am losing them. **

**Who is ready for glee tonight?**


End file.
